Lithium And Roses
by Kittykatx3
Summary: I got this idea for this story when i was listening to the song 'lithium' by Evanescence.This is kinda a parody Of Evanescence So hope chu enjoy!


**.Lithium and Roses.**

**** ok so this is all about Sam and Danny and if your a know or a fan of evanescence..you'll see lots of similarities of both Sam and and your proboly gonan think Sams a ghost in his but shes not just so you know..So check it out :3! **

Snow was falling hitting the window of was night out and Sam was wearing a long black gown with lots of black ruffles but still really gothic black ribben around her feet like sandels.

Sam looked out her window..only thing around was theese white looking crystals falling onto her opened her window and let the snow hit really loved the snow,especially having snow ball fights with her best leaned out of her window with a rope in her hand.

She tied the rope to her window and climed feet hit the floor snow but it wasent as cold as she though it would held out her hand and let the snowflakes land in her started to laugh and twirled around and flopped to the snow beds.

She got up and started walking to the park then started to sing ''_Lithium''._She sung only loud enough so no one could hear sat in the snow then a rose just looked at more formed around her then started singer louder soo everyone could here her.

**At Danny's house**

Danny was sound asleep and then his ghost scent went of.''Not now!..Im going ghost!'' Danny said and two rings formed around him turing him into Danny flew out the window and saw a nother ordanary ghost from the ghost zone.

''i got up for this?'' Danny said to himself.

Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked the ghost then he hearded and girl followed the voice of the mystery saw a girl with raven hair in the snow surrounded by roses didnt want that persons to see him. Danny turned invisble and looked at the girls face_.''SAM?''_Danny said to himself. Then appeared visible in front of stopped singing only leaving a smile on her face.

''Sam its 2'oclock in the morning..why are you out here in your pjs singing''.The way Danny said it made it sound like she was smile kneeled down putting a hand on her put on a smile again.

''Well i couldent sleep soo i desided to go outside.''

''But your wearing pjs and you sining'' Danny pointed put her arms around his neck and kissed pulled away smiled and kissed her let go of

danny and slowly lied back into the looked at her confused and laid down with put an arm around layed on his chest letting snowflakes fall on her face.

Danny whipped the snowflakes off her face.''You know Sam your gonna get sick if you stay out here any longer''.Sam smiled at Danny and stood up.

''Want me to fly you home?''

''I wanna show you somthing first..'' Sam said grabbing Dannys hand and walked towards a and Sam both sat by the stream.

''What do you want to show me Sam?''

''wait for it..''

Just then they saw roses forming in the water.

''Sam i cant-''Sam put a hand over Dannys mouth.

''Danny I need to do somthing but you gotta trust me ok?..'' Sam said the stream turned crystal light and Sam stepped in but Danny grabbed her arm.

''Sam are you nuts..its freezing and your not even dressed right''Danny said putting a tighter grip on Sams arm.

''Just trust me''Sam said and Danny released her was fully in and went under water all the way.

**5 mins later...**

Danny started to get ready worried then jumped in the water struggling to find her.

''SAM!'' Danny screamed then went fully under water and saw her comming up to the surface so he did to.

''Danny i told you to wait'' Sam said with a white crystal rose in her hand.

''Whats that?'' Danny said pointing to the rose.

''Its for you..''Sam said holding the flower out to took it and saw it sparkling all diffrent colors.

''Sam..Its..wow''Danny said loking dow at the rose.''How did you get this?''

''I just did'' Sam said smiling at noticed that she was shivering.

''Cold?''

''A little''

Danny wrapped his arms arounf her and cuddled her close to took Sam and sat in the snow with her still having his arms wrapped around her body.

''I love you Sam'' Danny said

''I love you to''

Sam noticed the sun rising.

''We should proboly get heading home'' Sam said smiling at Danny.

.

''Yeah..wanna lift?'' Danny ask cuddling Sam even closer.

''Ok''.Danny picked Sam up Bridal style putting her close to his body then took looked at the snow falling on her face and then Danny whipped them off her. Danny phased threw Sam's window and placed her on her bed.

''Thanks'' Sam said smiling

''Anytime'' Danny said smiling it was silent.''Well i should get heading home before my parents wake up''.'kk'' Sam flew out the window and hearded Sam call his name.

''did you need somthing'' Danny ask.

''Yeah..'' Sam said.

''Whats up?'' He ask sitting on her bed with her.

''I love you'' Sam said then pulling Danny into a long passionit smiled and kissed her again. ''I love you to Sam''.Then Danny flew out the window looking at the rose Sam gave her that was changing colors and sparkled even more than before.

**I know what your thinking..this is a really corney and if you were wondering why the rose lit up because it shows how much they are inlove with each other (i know corney).**

**dont worry though this is one of my first soo ill get better and come up with even better you enjoyed :D**


End file.
